


Starfighter Shorts

by BoysWithMagic



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Inktober 2018, M/M, Short, Shorts, and tired, hi, inktober shorts!, ongoing, prankster cain gets helios in trouble, prankster cain gets in trouble, selene is mad, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysWithMagic/pseuds/BoysWithMagic
Summary: This was originally an Inktober collection but... now it'll just hold all my random SFC shenanigans. Explicit chapters will be marked!





	Starfighter Shorts

Selene knew it was pointless to try and have a nap on the couch. He’d known it from the second he came home and found Cain smoking on the living room floor, Helios half drunk and shirtless with his hair a mess. Cain was everything Selene’s boyfriend needed to get in trouble, and then some. So, when he’d shed his scrubs and curled up for a few hours of rest before lectures in the morning, he was well aware this couldn’t end well.

Halloween was coming up soon, which meant Cain was in full force with getting himself in trouble, and dragging Helios down with him. While Selene and Abel were busy with internships and their newfound love for coffee, Cain found additional inspiration in the art of pranking, and scaring the shit out of unsuspecting Ethoses and Phoboses. More often than not there was enough time between his victims gasping and then readying punches to use Helios as a shield.

Twice already Selene had had to treat his boyfriend’s leg in the aftermath of Phobos’ swift kicks. Still, though, Helios continued on after Cain with stars in his eyes and a stupid grin plastered across his face.

Selene felt his brow furrow as he burrowed deeper into his heavy blanket, willing a wave of tranquility to wash over the house, hoping it would stop those two idiots in the kitchen before something went very,  _ very _ wrong. 

“I dunno, Cain...” Came Helios’ voice, muffled from the thin wall between themselves and the living room, “Something tells me we probably  _ shouldn’t _ do that...”

Cain scoffed, and there came a soft metallic clang like the lid of a pot, “Shut up, you’re drunk, what do you know?” 

“And you’re high! What do you know?” 

“I’m not high, fucktard, it’s just a cigarette.” Another metal bang, something sliding back and forth against the granite countertops, and then someone broke the seal of a glass jar. “We’ve gotta test this out before we pull it on that pirate-eyed bastard. You can’t just hand it to him and have it  _ not _ go off afterwards, talk about embarrassing.” 

Helios was quiet a second, then sounded dumbfounded. “Wait,  _ I’m _ supposed to give it to Praxis?”

“Well, obviously.” Cain gave a dark chuckle, “I mean, we have a good thing going here. I tell you to do something... you do it... It’s nice.”

“I guess it’s kinda nice...”

“Yeah, just wait until I tell you to kill someone, that’s gonna be even  _ more _ nice.”

Selene almost got up at that. He knew Cain was joking. Probably.  _ Whatever _ , but, if he had risen from the comfy haven he’d created at that very moment, he might have been able to save them from a long, sleepless night. Instead, he pulled the blanket over his head and willed with all his might that everything might go silent, that Cain and Helios would slide onto the cool tile floor and join him in blissful sleep. Of course, that kind of wishing was beyond even his power, and someone lit a match.

It took a second to realize what he’d heard. Personally, when he smoked in secret, he preferred to use a lighter over a wooden match but.... Yeah, that was definitely a swift grind against a rough igniter. There was time enough for him to shoot up from the couch, looking over the back and into the doorway of the kitchen. Helios and Cain were there, a giant soup pot before them.

He was witness to the entire scene in slow motion, his sluggishness shattered as he watched Cain drop the lit match into the void of the pot and slam the top down with haste. Selene couldn’t say more than the beginning of a curse word before a literal column of flames shot up from the stove like a calling from hell. Tall and swirling it was gone as fast as it appeared, leaving the lingering smell of pickles and some unknown chemical.

All was still for a single second, one in which Cain threw a nervous smile over his shoulder to Selene, and then the apartment alarms started to sound. Metal sprinklers spun to life, spewing cold water over every inch of carpet and every wooden surface. Selene could hear people both above and below them curse loudly in surprise as they jumped out of bed, fearing the worst. It was probably some kind of poetic irony, maybe a jab at Selene’s fatal flaw of loving to befriend idiots, but none of that mattered the moment purebred irritation blossomed in the core of his gut.

“You... You...  _ moron. _ ” Selene felt his hair, clothes, and blanket get utterly soaked, glaring hot daggers into Cain’s stupidly handsome face, “You  _ idiot. _ ”

“H...Hey Selene!” Cain grinned as the spikes in his hair started to fall under the weight of emergency water. He raised two thumbs up, the middle part of his eyebrows singed, “How was class earlier? You... You’re trying to be a doctor, right? That’s just so-”

“I’m crying!” Came Helios’s wobbling voice, standing slightly behind Cain, black locks threatening to swallow his yellow eyes, “I-I’m drunk and wet and I’m  _ crying! _ ” 

Selene threw his million-ton blanket off and got to his feet, still glaring at Cain, puddles of water swimming around his toes, “I can’t believe you.”

“ _ I’m sorry! _ ” 

“Not  _ you _ , Helios.  _ Cain. _ ”

“What did  _ I _ do? He helped!” 

Selene’s lip curled as he sloshed his way over to the door, alarm louder in his ear from the new position, jabbing a finger towards it, “You better believe you’re fixing  _ all _ of this.”

With that, Cain not arguing for even a single moment, the three of them took their soaked selves all the way down to the lobby and out into the courtyard. Apartment security was already there, firefighters and the alike en route, and the entire building was looking at them like they were the devil incarnate. 

Everything was technically in Selene’s name and, while he was sure to have a few healthy arguments with Helios in private, the real tiff was Cain and his lack of responsibility and just... common sense. He’d pay, and there was absolutely no way he was getting out of it. In the end, all three of them headed to Abel’s flat, where he greeted them with confusion and warm spiced drinks. 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream about Cain's antics with me on tumblr [@RealRowes](https://realrowes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
